Core C: DMS Core Abstract: The Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core facilitates research and collaborations with NACC initiatives and others by providing high quality data management and methodological support. The University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (PITT-ADRC) has compiled a database that includes information about more than 4000 participants collected over 25 years. The DMS Core works with PITT-ADRC personnel to maximize data completeness and accuracy by developing systems with sophisticated quality control measures for capturing and computerizing data and for facilitating the work of Core and Project personnel, e.g., developing and implementing a Scheduling and Tracking System for the Clinical Core, a Participant Lookup System used by the Neuropathology and Clinical Cores, and a Specimen Tracking System for the Neurogenetics Core. DMS Core personnel also support authorized users of the PITT-ADRC database by preparing reports, creating datasets used for analyses, providing programming and analytical consultation and support, and serving as Honest Broker to obtain protected data for authorized investigators. To contribute to the educational mission of the PITT-ADRC, and to encourage wider dissemination of PITT- ADRC data, the DMS Core proposes two new initiatives in this funding period. The first is to continue developing the SHared Alzheimer's REgistry (SHARE)] database that contains a subset of the extensive data collected about participants, focusing on our strengths of neuropsychological and detailed psychiatric assessments - the latter being unique to the PITT-ADRC. The second is to develop a system that will allow users with approved access to query the SQL server database to facilitate and expand its use.